


Why, me?!

by TobiandJeff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone is a youkai, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kage level Kakashi, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Senju Hashirama is a Good Friend, Time Travel, Tired Hatake Kakashi, Tobirama justs wants peace and quiet, Uchiha Madara is an Idiot, Youkai, Youkai! Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiandJeff/pseuds/TobiandJeff
Summary: In which, Kakashi gets punted across time and space into a dimension similar to his, only everyone wasn't human.They were yokai.And was that the Shodaime?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 35
Kudos: 404
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	1. Why can't I just rest?

"What the fuck."

Kakashi sits up straight from where he was lying down. This is definitely not his bedroom. He looks around the forest that he was in. His back hurts from sleeping on the hard ground and his tail was cramp. Wait, tail? Kakashi didn't have a tail. He quickly makes a bushin and examines himself.

On top his head, lays a pair of grey wolf ears and near his ass, lays a fluffy wolf tail. It flicks from left to right and Kakashi stares at it with curious disbelief. His eyes were yellowish and the pupils were sharp pointed, just like a wolf. He had canines too and he was missing his hitai. At least, he wasn't naked.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and just shakes his head. He look like something that came out of myth. Was he a yokai or something? He dispels his bushin and tries to smell all he could. There was nothing beside small animals and Kakashi knew he was fucked. Why couldn't it be Naruto?!

Kakashi does a last check on the equipment he was carrying. Thank Kami, he still has his weapons, chakra pills, seals containing important stuff and his Icha Icha collection. He thinks he would cry if Icha Icha wasn't with him. He dusts off his pants and takes off in a direction. He was the Sixth Hokage, damnit! He can do this!

It takes a week for Kakashi to believe that he's in another world. Each village he visited had different types of yokai living in the. Yokai!! There weren't any humans at all! No shinobi, no samurai! Only yokai. He wasn't recognise at all, it was like he never existed. At least, there was a bingo book that talk about which deadly battle yokai, from which village are to be avoided. Battle yokai should be yokai that was equivalent to the shinobi in his world. He guesses that normal yokai were civilian yokai,

He flips open the book with nonchalance and just glance through it. Then, something catches his eyes. Was that Madara **FUCKING** Uchiha???? Why was he wearing a mask? Was that wings?? How was he still alive?? Well, yokai tend to live near immortal lives as long as they're not killed but, still! At least, now he knows where to go. Konoha, it is!

He quickly tries to exits the current village he was in, only to bump into someone. "Sorry." He mumbles and looks at the yokai. Their eyes meet and Kakashi stares. It was his father, Hatake Sakumo.

"Are... are you a Hatake?"

The man look at Kakashi like he couldn't believe he existed. The sheer happiness on his face made Kakashi unable to lie and so he replies. "Yes, I am."

Sakumo's face erupts into a big grin. His ear flicks around and his tail wags around happily. "I thought I was the only one left... Please follow me, I would like to treat you to lunch."

"Ohh, there no need."

"I insist."

"Very well then." Kakashi follows his father to a nearby restaurant. He nearly choke up at seeing his father again. It was nice to see him alive and free. Kakashi smile softly underneath his mask. He misses his dad.

"So what do you do for a living, Hatake-san?"

"Just call me Sakumo, we're family after all." Sakumo looks at Kakashi. "As for your question, I am just a simple mask merchant. I go around selling masks."

"Mask?" Sakumo hums and passes him a mask that he took out from his coat. It was a simple fox mask. It had whisker marks and blue, squinted eye painted on it. It reminded Kakashi of his student, Naruto. His students, they must be cute and young again! Kakashi smiles at that thought.

"Some battle yokai like to cover their faces. I once had the opportunity to carve a mask for Madara Uchiha, the legendary Winged Demon of the Battlefield from the Uchiha Tengu clan! It was an amazing experience." Sakumo hands Kakashi a detailed picture and he stares.

"So you were the one who made that mask... It is beautiful." It was also terrifying. The mask covered the top part of Madara's face and was encrusted with a ruby on its forehead, surrounded my white feathers. It looked really good on Madara and Kakashi blinks. No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Are you a battle yokai, Kakashi?" Kakashi snaps out of his thought and looks up at Sakumo. He nods and Sakumo puts a finger to his chin. "Hmm... Oh, I know! Why, don't I make a mask for you!"

"Maa... there's no need for that Sakumo."

"Nonsense. You're family and I want to give you something!"

Kakashi ends up letting Sakumo do as he please. Sakumo drags Kakashi back to his merchant van. His father ends up making a beautiful wolf mask for him. It was like his anbu mask but, it had a markings on its forehead, dotted eyebrows and a bigger, mischievous smile. It was painted with red and it gave off a mysterious aura.

Sakumo excitedly shows it him when he is done and he crinkles his eye. Maybe, this world wasn't that bad. His tail swishes happily and his ear perks up. He could do away with the yokai attributes but, Kakashi was good at adapting.

"I do have a question to ask you, Kakashi. How old are you?"

"I'm..." Kakashi quickly did some deduction. His body look about 23 yrs old. "I'm 23yrs old."

Sakumo'e ears flatten down and his eyes starts to water and Kakashi panics. Did he say anything wrong? Sakumo wipes his eyes. "Sorry, I... I think you might be my son."

"Its just that you would be the same age as him and I didn't you would have survive since my wife-your mom was fatally injured... I'm sorry, Kakashi... Its okay, if you hate me."

"I don't hate you... tou-chan."

Sakumo engulf him with a hug and Kakashi nervously hugs back. He ends up staying with his dad for awhile, learning the art of mask making from him. His dad praises his talent and Kakashi smiles. Maybe, he should just retire and become a mask maker. It was a certainly more peaceful option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, everybody in this AU is a yokai. There ain't any miko nor priests. Each clan has a specific yokai species they belong to, like the Uchiha which are Tengu and the Hatake which are wolves.
> 
> I know I shouldn't start another fic, but I couldn't resist this idea of Kakashi being a yokai though he got thrown across universes to make that happen. Lol. Poor guy.
> 
> Feel free to comment ideas down below because this whole thing is just for shit and giggles.
> 
> Inspired by Nidaime Otokage by DuskBeforeDawn.


	2. Oh no, he's HOT

Kakashi looks around at the bright lanterns and colourful stores. Many yokai were walking around and having fun. He sees a couple of dog yokai, most likely Inuzuka, a pair of Uchiha tengu and even a Yuki Onna which he was pretty sure was a Hyuga. The Fox Deity festival in Konoha was certainly a grand thing. He has been living with his dad for about a month now. They would travel together and make mask for the yokai who request it.

Apparently, Sakumo was a rather famous mask maker and Kakashi got to see a lot of infamous battle yokai. Seeing them was weird because... well... they weren't human. He saw Hidan once and he nearly attack the Jashin worshipper. The sliver hair man had horns on top his head and white, porcelain skin. He wasn't part of the Akatsuki as he wasn't wearing any cloak with red clouds on them. 

In this universe, the Akatsuki didn't exist. Wars still happen there and here but, it wasn't as severe. The village coexist rather peacefully and many people who had died during his time were still alive. There were tournaments though to determine which village has the better battle yokai and the winner gets to receive a blessing from the Grand Deity.

Another thing which was different. In this world, the Sage of Six Path was the creator of the yokai. Each bijuu was a great deity and each village has one or two of them as a deity of their village and there would be a 'jinchuriki' holding the deity. It was consider as the highest honour and the so call 'jinchuriki' is revered.

Hence why Kakashi was in Konoha. The village was celebrating their Fox Deity Festival and Sakumo wanted to attend. He remembers his father's almost disbelief when he heard that Kakashi never attended one before. His old man sat him down, pour them two cups of tea and started explaining everything to him. 

Right now, Kakashi was walking around the festival seeing all the trinkets that the stalls were selling. He was on his break right now and Sakumo asked him to go out and enjoy his first festival. Kakashi peers closely at a collection of kunai when he hears a commotion.

With a flick of his tail, he turns around and looks. In the middle of the road was a drunk, balding tanuki screaming profanity at- Was that Madara? Kakashi hears whispers of how idiotic the tanuki was behaving in front of _Madara-sama_. The tengu was dress elegantly, his mask not on his face, revealing aristocratic looks. In one hand, he was holding a feathered fan. The tengu easily lift up the tanuki and he stops screaming. The yokai looks at Madara with dawning horror and Madara throws him to the ground. The tanuki screams an apology and runs away.

Madara brushes off the dust on his clothes and he turns, only to lock eyes with Kakashi. Kakashi's ears flatten and his eyes dilate. Madara smirks at him and starts walking towards him. Kakashi only has one thought in his mind after that smirk.

_Oh no, he's hot!_

And so he does the only thing that could save him from this handsome being. He turns tail and runs into the crowd, hoping to lose the elegant tengu. He makes it back to his father stall and manages to lose Madara. He puts a hand to his to his fast beating heart and takes a deep breath. If Sakumo notices, he doesn't say anything. Kakashi steps into the stall and smiles at his dad.

"Did you have fun?"

"En... It was interesting."

"Thats good." Sakumo claps him on his back and asks him to help with the customers. There were a lot but, that was because Sakumo was a famous mask maker. His tou-chan was the best. He hurriedly goes to help the lady asking him about a white oni mask and when he was done with her, he comes face to face with the Nidaime Hokage.

The albino was also handsome. _Was everyone in this realm handsome or something?_ He had pointed ears and hair turning into water at its end. He raises an eyebrow at Kakashi and says. "I didn't know there was another Hatake."

"Tobirama-san! I see you met my son!" Sakumo saves him and Kakashi slowly backs away. "Kakashi, this is Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage of the leaf!"

"Maa... Its nice to meet you, Senju-san." Tobirama makes a grunt and narrows his eyes. Kakashi could feel him examining him closely. His tail and ears flick around nervously and Tobirama opens his mouth to speak.

"Are you a battle yokai?" Kakashi blinks, he wasn't expecting that question. 

"Yes, I am."

"Then I shall see you later at the battle tournament."

Tobirama walks away and Kakashi tilts his head questioningly. His father sees his confuse look and laughs. "I still don't understand how come you have never participated in a great deity festival." He rubs Kakashi's hair and tells him about the battle tournament. It was a tournament in which battle yokai can participate in to win prizes and show off their battle skills. There was no age limit and anyone can participate.

Sakumo quickly got him to register into the fight and at first, Kakashi was just participating from fun and then he notices a prize out of the corner of his eyes. There was a expensive set of brushes and paints. His ears perk up. That would make a good gift for Sakumo. His father birthday was coming soon after all. A bell rings and the arena erupts into cheers.

"Welcome everybody!! Welcome to the Great Fox Deity, Kurama's Tournament!!! Today, we have a lot of contestants! So please get ready for some amazing matches!"

"The rules are simple! No fighting to the death! Your opponent must either yield or be knock out! Anything else goes!! So! For our first round-"

The announcer picks up a piece of paper from a box. That box contained all the participants names and those names will be selected at random.

"Ohh~ A new contestant!!! Hatake Kakashi! A wolf yokai! Probably a relative of the great mask maker, Hatake Sakumo!"

The corwd murmurs at each other and stares at Kakashi as he steps into the arena. He was beginning to regret this decision of participating but, a loud shout cuts through his thoughts. "Good Luck, Kakashi!!!" Sakumo shouts. Kakashi smiles and waves. He got to win, for that prize.

"Alright! Kakashi will be fighting against- Oh, MY!!!! Our new participant will have it though!! He will be fighting against the legendary Winged Demon!" The crowd erupts into cheers and screams. "THE ONE AND ONLY MADARA UCHIHA!!!"

Kakashi freezes. Madara gracefully enters the arena. He had his mask on and when he sees Kakashi, he smirks. He spreads his wing and taps his fan against his crossed elbows.

"We meet again, my wolf."

_Fuck me_. Kakashi thinks bitterly. His ears flop down and his tail stiffens. The Uchiha did look good though... No, stop it! Concentrate! He gets ready into a stance and growls at Madara. The tengu grin widens and the battle starts.

"Don't forget to place your bets!"

"3, 2, 1! Hajime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction can make anything happen! And so the battle begins. Lets see how it turns out in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to comment on what you think will happen! The author loves reading you guys comments!


	3. First round!

"3, 2, 1! Hajime!"

Kakashi and Madara both stare at each other. The tension was overwhelming and Kakashi examines Madara with scrutiny. The tengu flaps his wings twice, flexing its muscles. The feathers on it glistened under the moonlight, its inky, blackness drawing all light in. Madara catches Kakashi staring and he smirks. Kakashi blushes. This was not fair. Why was the hot, previously a bad guy in his world, Uchiha fighting him?

The tengu seemed amused by Kakashi and just stood there nonchalantly, fanning his feathered fan looking at Kakashi as if he was the most interesting contradiction he has ever seen. Madara stops crossing his arm and tilts his head at him.

"You know, I think we should start the fight. The crowd seems to be getting restless. How about this? You seem so wary that I'll let you go first. You can do anything you like."

Kakashi was taken aback. Did Madara just underestimate him? Well, it worked in his favour. He slowly reaches inside his haori, staring back at Madara who was growing more and more curious. He takes out his precious Icha Icha, opens it and plop down to the ground to read.

The crowd goes silent. Kakashi snickers from where he was. The gobsmacked look on Madara was hilarious. The man looks at Kakashi and went, "Is... that Icha Icha?"

"You read it to, Uchiha-san?"

"No-no! Its just why are you reading questionable literature when I'm giving you the first chance to hit me? Anybody would take that chance to get the upper hand!"

"I'm not anybody, Uchiha-san." Madara snorts and Kakashi crinkles his eyes into a curve. He gets up slowly, closes the book and slips on the mask his father gave in. Madara eyes narrows and flicks his fan and it turns into a gunbai.

Another thing different from his universe, the powers used were extremely unique and there weren't any jutsu. There were of coarse common attacks that most people use, such as the bushin, but there were also attack which were unique to a specific youkai species. For example, the Uchiha could use their Black Fire but, the Uzumaki can't. Just like how the Uzumaki can use Fox Fire and the Uchiha can't.

They stare at each other with growing anticipation before shooting off with incredible speed. Their figures blur and Madara's gunbai hits Kakashi's tanto with a clashing sound. Both youkai were at a stalemate. Their muscles tense as they both try to push each other back. The crowd goes wild. A competitor capable of taking on Madara was no joke so where has this man been hiding at? They would have at least heard about such a fearsome opponent. Sakumo cheers and tells anybody who would listen that Kakashi was his son.

Madara smirks and they jump backwards. Kakashi heartbeat quickens with the use of adrenaline and Madara shakes with excitement. "Amazing! Only Hashirama was capable of that!" His wings flare up and he soars upwards before unleashing a torrent of black flames shape in a form of a dragon.

Kakashi ears' flatten before charging his feet with lightning, a technique he discovered while experimenting with the new powers he gained and takes off at blinding speed. He twists in midair to, dodging the black flames and sends a barrage of lightning charge kunai at Madara who deflects them with ease. Kakashi makes a handsign and pops in a few clones and they charge at Madara with claws out.

Madara swipes his gunbai at the clones and they poof off. He then flies at Kakashi and tries to slam his fist into Kakashi stomach. Luckily for Kakashi, he catches it but, Madara flips him and sends him crashing to the ground. Kakashi slowly climbs out the hole he got buried in and dust off the rocks clinging to him. He takes off again, summoning his lightning to his tanto and dashes towards the tengu.

Kakashi slashes his sword and a strike of lightning flashes to Madara. The other youkai counters the lightning with a spew of black flames which singed of a few fur strands on Kakashi tails. Madara strikes with his gunbai and a gust of wind soars, but Kakashi has disappear. He turns to see where Kakashi was, only to find the wolf youkai gone. He hears the sound of lightning crackling and looks up. Kakashi dives down at Madara with a lightning charged hand. Madara quickly uses his gunbai to block the attack before grabbing Kakashi and diving down to the ground at incredible speed.

"You're wings are really silky, you know?"

Madara pauses at Kakashi statement and Kakashi takes the advantage and flips Madara upside down and pins the tengu onto the ground. He puts his claws near the tengu's throat and make sure that Madara can't escape. "Do you yield?"

"... I yield."

The crowd turns silence. It was an epic fight, yes, but 'The Madara Uchiha' defeated? They couldn't believe their eyes. A clapping sound emerges from Sakumo and the crowd roars. Cheers sound from the stands and huge applause sounds. The announcer stutteringly announces that he wins and that he gets to go to the next round. He turns to look at Madara, only to find the tengu... Was he blushing?

Kakashi then realizes that he was straddling Madara. Their position extremely suggestive. He blushes, pale skin turning as red as a tomato. He thanks his mask for covering his face. Kakashi releases Madara's hand and stands up. He extends his hand to Madara and he grabs it. Kakashi lifts him up and they bow to each other. The crowd hoots and cheers. What an impressive display of sportsmanship! Madara shakes his wings, getting the dust off and turns to look at Kakashi.

"Thank you for the battle, my wolf."

"Please just call me Kakashi, Uchiha-san."

"I prefer 'my wolf' but I'll follow your wish. Feel free to call me Madara."

"Maa... I'm honoured." Madara raises an eyebrow and strokes his ears. Kakashi shudders and Madara laughs, an alluring laugh. Kakashi eyes widen and his tail flicks. This wasn't fair! Stupid, hot tengu! He takes off his mask and pouts. 

Both of them walks off the stage and Kakashi gets glommed by his father. He hugs Kakashi tightly, saying about how proud he was. Madara on the other side was talking to another tengu. Kakashi eyes widen. Was that Obito? The Uchiha looked like him. He wore a simple white mask with a single orange gem laying on top on it. It cover the left side of his face and Kakashi wonders whether in this universe Obito still managed to get injured. Madara says something and Obito turns to look at Kakashi with intrigued. 

Sakumo drags him away, saying something about treating Kakashi to some food and how he should rest to keep up his strength for the next round. Kakashi lets his old man lead him around, thoughts too focus on wondering what Madara said to his old teammate.

_Somewhere the glowing irises of a shadow narrows. It slithers away quietly with intrigue._

* * *

Omake - Madara Uchiha

"I never seen you defeated by anyone other then that Senju Nature Spirit youkai! Sensei! What happened?"

Madara's student, Obito questions him but, Madara was not listening. He was to busy thinking about his wolf. _Kakashi_... Madara muses about his name. He caught the eye of the wolf youkai by accident. The youkai was dress in a lose yukata and haori, grey hair messy and eyes sharp. A very fine looking youkai. Madara licks his suddenly very dry lips. The wolf youkai was extremely good at fighting too. An ideal- no, perfect mate.

"Sensei! Are you listening?!"

Madara snaps out of his thoughts and turn Obito. The former's wing rustling in agitation. It was always been a dream for him to fight Madara on par. Madara chuckles and ruffles Obito's hair. "Did you know he called my wings silky?"

Obito's eye widen. He looks at Madara with big eyes. Those words have a huge implication. "Are... are you going to...?"

"Yes. He is very much my type."

"..."

Obito turns to look at Kakashi with intrigue. The grey hair youkai was taking with his father who was very much excited. Madara narrows his eyes. He has not heard of the mask maker actually having a son. Where did Kakashi come from? So many question...

"Anyways Madara-sensei, make sure you actually go and court him. Don't go pining on him like you always do."

"I don't pine!"

Obito just gives him a look and Madara's wings bristle. Fine, sue him! He does pine. He looks at Kakashi one more time before seeing a black shadow spying on the wolf youkai. He freezes. Obito sees the shadow too and exchanges looks with Madara. He needs to notify all the Hokage. NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo's a proud papa. Madara falls in love at first battle. Kakashi is famous now. And somehow the plot thickens.
> 
> Youkai have unique courting ways but, Kakashi doesn't know. lol. Complementing a tengu's wings is essentially saying that you would be willing to be courted by them. Its the highest compliment a tengu can receive and Kakashi just did it to Madara. lol.
> 
> Don't forget to comment on who you think Kakashi will fight next!


	4. ...Courting?

Kakashi and his father sits down in a small stall, both eating some yummy dessert. Apparently, the Kurama Tournament goes on until the next morning. It tests one's alertness and stamina but, there was nothing to Kakashi. He had spend many sleepless nights in his life. He lets the sundae melt in his mouth melt slowly. It was incredibly delicious even for someone like him who doesn't like sweets. His tail wags around and his father laughs at him.

"Delicious isn't it? When I visit Konoha, I usually eat this for desserts or when I want a treat!" 

"Hmm..." Kakashi hums. Sakumo shakes his head fondly at him and takes a bite out of his own ice cream waffle sandwich. "This reminds me, where did you learn all those battle skills? They were amazing."

"Maa... I got lost on the path of life and a guy with blue eyes pick me up and taught me. Later on, I had to refined my skills because a rabbit tried eating me along with my fox, crow and flower."

Sakumo blinks at Kakashi's cryptic and mysterious answer. He just nods at the answer, far to used to his son's weird answering patterns. "How did you get Madara-sama to pause anyways? I saw him stop in that battle, so no lying."

"Well... I comlimented his wings, it was really soft and silky. I didn't think he would stop though so I just took the opportunity."

Kakashi lifts his head to check on his dad when he hears no reply. His father was staring at him like he was going to lose him. Kakashi ears flick. "Maa... Did I do something wrong?"

"... Kakashi, how much do you know about courting?"

"Huh?" Kakashi's cheeks slowly turn aflame. Sakumo sighs and looks at him with a dead serious look. He places his fork and knife down and crosses his arm on top the table. “Has no one ever told you about the courtships of youkai?"

"... no?"

"Omg, Kakashi." Sakumo rubs his forehead, rips of a chunk of his waffle that had cold, freezing ice cream on it and chomps it down like he doesn't care about the cold, bitting freeze of the ice cream. Kakashi grimaces at his dad. Didn't that hurt?

His father swallow the bite and looks at Kakashi. "What you said just now implied that you find Madara-sama an ideal partner and won't mind being courted by him. Complimenting a tengu's wings is the highest compliment they can receive and you just did that to Madara-sama."

Kakashi's brain short-circuits and haywires. He looks at his father then he looks at his sundae and does the movement a few time before he head hits the table and Sakumo flinches.

_Did his son just faint?_

Sakumo reaches into his pocket, grabs his old, trusty camera and takes a picture of his son. He's such a bad father for doing this.

* * *

Meeting Room-Between the Great Battle Youkai

"So Madara-sama, why did you call for an emergency meeting?"

Several youkai were sat in the Hokage Tower's meeting room. The current Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a blonde fox youkai, sits at the head of the table. To his left sits the previous Hokage and to his right, the Great Battle Youkai of Konoha.

Madara was sat at the end of the table, personage flank by Obito and Kagami. The tengu's wings flutter a bit before eyeing each person in the room with seriousness.

"Just now after my battle, I noticed a black shadow with yellow eyes following my opponent, Kakashi Hatake."

Murmurs broke out and Hashirama exchanges glances with Madara. The nature spirit youkai rests a hand on his forehead. Minato grimaces and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the previous holder of the great deity, Kurama, narrows her eyes. The fox youkai growls, nine tails flicking around agitation.

"Those stupid things never seems to give up!"

"Indeed they don't." Orochimaru, one of the great Sannin hisses out tiredly. That organisation had tried targeting him once and the results weren't pretty. He descended down into madness and he sought only revenge from those that wronged him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were almost forced to kill him.

"It is suspicious though, Kakashi Hatake had popped out of no where. He could be working with them."

"He wouldn't!"

Tobirama raises an eyebrow at Madara and he blushes. Whoops, he wasn't suppose to say that so loud. Hashirama turns to look at him and wiggles his eyebrows. The nature spirit was giving that look and Madara throws a kunai at the youkai. The yelp that sounded out later sounded satisfying. He ignores the shuddering figures of his fellow clansmate and glares at Tobirama.

"If he was part of their organisation then the shadow wouldn't be following him. It would be easier for them to just get their intel from Kakashi."

"Hmm..." Tobirama grunts and lies backwards in his chair. Hiruzen takes a deep smoke from his pipe, his long monkey tail swishing a bit. "No matter what, we must act with precaution. They nearly destroyed us once." 

The youkai in the room all nods. "We should inform the other villages just in case, too." Minato says, he turns to his former sensei, Jiraiya and the toad youkai nods. "I'll send my summons to them."

"Neh... Madara, I didn't know you were on first basis with Hatake-san already." Hashirama says to Madara with a very suggestive look. Madara pauses before swinging his gunbai at the nature spirit. Hashirama yelps again and the whole room dissolves into chaos. Mito sighs at her husband's antic. Her tails swishing a bit. He knew that teasing Madara only had one outcome.

Kushina giggled and Tobirama pinches his the bridge of his nose. The two fighting youkai jumps out of the room to continue their fight somewhere else and Minato declares the meeting finished. Obito and Kagami snickers at the absolute defeat on Minato's face. Suddenly, a butterfly youkai bursts into the room.

"Kushina-sama! Naruto! Naruto-sama and his friends has disappeared!"

"What?!"

* * *

Kakashi wakes up to giggling and someone prodding and poking his face. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with his old student. An adorable yellow fox youkai stares back at him. Whisker lines adorned his face and big blue eyes full of curiosity. 

"Wahh! He's awake!"

The kitsune stumbles back and falls of the table. His friends ( _Oh, look! Its the rest of his adorable students!_ ) laughs at him and Naruto pouts. Kakashi looks up and checks his surrounding and finds himself still in the dessert stall. His father had left a note for him, telling that he has paid for them both and that he didn't have the heart to wake Kakashi up. 

Kakashi snorts at his father's antics. He knows his old man just left him there because he found Kakashi's fainting funny. He hears scuffling and looks towards the trio of children. A kitsune, a tengu and a sakura blossom spirit. They stare at him and Sasuke pushes Naruto in front.

"He was the one who poke you."

"Teme!! You betrayed me!"

The two starts bickering and Sakura just stares at them with fond irritation. She hits them both and they flinch. They all bow towards and in unison apologises.

"We're sorry. Its just Naruto saw your battle with Madara-sama and he thought you were really cool."

"Maa... Thats an honour." Kakashi curves his eye into a curve and rubs his head sheepishly. It been so long since he saw his old students. They were all so young and full of happiness. He was reminiscing a bit when he sees the first Hokage being chase by Madara. The tengu was trying to hit Hashirama with his gunbai and he sweatsdrop. He waves goodbye to his former students and gets up and walks back to the arena.

He still has to win that prize.

He ignores the trio trailing after him and if he enjoyed them following him like little duckling, well... nobody will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, poor Kakashi. Who is this mysterious figures the Great battle youkai are talking about? Why don't you guess down below.
> 
> Updates are every week now. Cause school's starting for me.


	5. Achievement Unlocked: Protective Dad

He ends up breezing past the rest of the rounds due to its easy opponents. It wasn't like they tried hard to beat him anyways, they were either too scared or too weak to really pose a threat. Kakashi finally makes it to the final round and he swallows a glup. There in all his watery glory was Tobirama Senju, who nodded his head at him.

"Hmm... I look forward to this battle."

"Maa... I'm honoured..."

Both of them eye each other with scrutiny, looking for any sign of weakness. Unlike his battle with  the hot tengu Madara, this one was full of battle tension. Wait, does that mean his battle with Madara was filled with sexual tension? His face turns suspiciously red and Tobirama raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head and assumes a slouch pose, hands going for Icha Icha before switching to grab his mask. The water youkai snorts and places his own mask on his face, a plain mask endowed with royal blue eyeshadow and painted with red tears streaming down, its eyes glaring with intensity. Almost like it was judging your soul.

The announcer eye each of them nervously before shouting, "3, 2, 1, Hajime!"

They charged at each other with ferocity, tanto clashing with sparks. Kakashi slams a claw full of lightning at Tobirama who turns into a puddle of water in contact. He narrows his eyes, jumping when he feels hands try to grab his leg. Standing there all reformed was the Second Hokage. Kakashi releases a bolt of lightning straight at the water youkai but the albino just smirks before meeting him head on with a water geyser. 

"I thought you would be better since you defeated the Uchiha."

Kakashi narrows his eyes at Tobirama nonchalant taunt. He eye-smiles softly and waves his hands, "Now that was just luck, Senju-san. I'm not that good." He discreetly cuts his palm and blood drips from it. Tobirama charges at him and he swipes his palm, blood spraying out. The youkai's eyes widen and the blood detonates with electricity. Kakashi elbows the Senju's gut down to the ground and he crashes down.

Unluckily for him, he doesn't make it in time to stop Tobirama from getting up. The white haired youkai rushes back up and sends water shaped like needles towards him. They manage to slice him and beads of blood drip down. Kakashi wipes it away and grins, one full of teeth. He makes a hand sign and the blood turns into chains, flying towards Tobirama and it squeezes him. The water spirit groans and eyes looking at him with intense curiosity and interest. 

"Are you going to surrender, Senju-san."

"What happens if I don't?"

Kakashi bares his fangs and sends pulses of terrifying charged lightning from the chains. Tobirama bites down on his cheeks to stop him from screaming. Kakashi stops it and curves his eyes. "That is what happens, it's worse for you though since you're a water youkai."

"That is what you think." 

Kakashi eyes widen as Tobirama once again disappears and he feels a kunai place near his throat. He peers upwards with big eyes and the Senju smirks. "Do you surrender?"

"I... I... Yes..."

Applause rings out from the arena and Tobirama releases Kakashi, they bowed to each other and the wolf youkai leaves the stage with flop down ears and a disappointed expression. He lost! There goes the perfect gift for his dad. He lets himself be ushered towards the gift giving place and receives an interesting mask. The man who gave it to him tells him that they receive it from an old, abandoned, interesting-looking temple. The mask itself was antique.

He raises an eyebrow at its design, the mask looks like  **Kaguya** . The bunny ears that look like horns, a third eye in the middle of its forehead and button eyebrows painted on it. On the inside, there were complicated symbols drawn all across it. He narrows his eyes and slips it into a storage steal on his arm. So Kaguya does exist here, so much for a peaceful world, he needs to research.

He was about to leave when a tiny body smacks into him. Naruto looks up at him with pouty eyes and Sasuke and Sakura come into view. His mood becomes a much more cheerful one when he sees his little minions ( _ They don't know it yet though _ ). His tail flicks and he rubs Naruto's head.

"Why, hello again, little one."

"I'm not little-dattebayo!"

Kakashi smiles at them and Sasuke pipes up, "Umm... Hatake-san, we were wondering if you could teach us some moves..."

"En!" Sakura nods her head enthusiastically and the trio turn their puppy eyes on him. Sadly for them, he was immune, on the other hand, they were his little students. "Maa... I don't know, I mean, I don't know you."

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, the kitsune is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke is the tengu. Now you know us!"

"I guess... well, let's make a deal, ok? If you can get your parents permission-"

"That's easy!" Naruto interrupts with his hand on his hips, Sasuke looks sure of himself but Sakura looks at him with suspicion. At least, one of his cute minions knew to look under the underneath. "I'm not finished, Naruto-kun. You also have to get permission from your clan leaders and all the Hokage."

Naruto's jaw dropped open. He snickers. "You must understand, I'm technically a foreigner and if you get permission from the big-shots only will I be able to teach you."

"Well, we're not giving up!" Sasuke fist-bumps the air, wings rustling with anticipation and eyes big and shining with determination. Naruto nods his head, ears flicking and Sakura just sighs. "I look forward to seeing you as my students." Kakashi eye smiles and waves goodbye as he shushins back to his dad's stall and caravan. He needs a good sleep from all that fighting.

* * *

He finds himself in front of Madara. The tengu looked as if he was waiting for him, no matter how he tried to hide himself. Kakashi blushes at the sight of him and Madara smirks. The winged youkai stalks forward and Kakashi heart-rate increases. Madara caresses his face gently and lifts it up, their faces were so closed and puffs of breaths could be felt. His ears flick and Madara chuckles, a deep and sexy sound.

"Hello, my wolf."

"Ahh, Madara-sama."

Madara waves his hand. "None of that 'sama' stuff, just call me Madara." Kakashi swallows his saliva and nods, his face increasing in heat.

"...Then, Madara."

The tengu smiles, pleased with him and strokes his ear. Kakashi was extremely close to self-detonating and his Madara, wait when did he become his Madara? The youkai takes pity and releases his face, slipping a hand into his yukata before taking out the paint set he wanted to win. His eyes widened. How did Madara get that? Wasn't that the winner's prize? How... how did he even know that he wanted that?

"You look surprised, my wolf. You wanted this didn't you?"

"I did..."

"Then it will be my honour if you accept this." Madara takes his hand and presses those kissable lips onto his hand. He hands moves on autopilot to receive the gift and Madara beams at him, but as he takes the gift, his sleeves get caught. The tengu chuckles at his actions and helps him try to entangle the knotted cloths, only to accidentally pull his haori down which was coincidentally stuck to his yukata. They slid off, revealing his upper torso to Madara. Abs and all.

The silence was comical, Madara stared at his body before shamelessly roving his eyes up and down. Kakashi prayed to some god to take him away now. The Uchiha hummed appreciatively and cupped his face. "You look delicious."

Before Kakashi could reply, a gasp was heard. Both of their heads swivel towards the sound and see Sakumo standing with his hands covering his mouth. Madara pales and Kakashi turns red, their position left nothing to the imagination. To an onlooker, they looked like a couple getting too handsy. Sakumo takes a deep breath and says in a low voice, "Madara-sama, I would like to have a chat with you."

Kakashi watches in surprise and awe at his father dragging away a youkai who could kill him in under three seconds, not like he was going to let that happen of course. He watches his father and Madara go into a private part of the stall and Kakashi becomes mortified. His dad was going to give Madara the shovel talk isn't he? He wallows in shame as he climbs into the caravan. He really, really needs a good sleep.

He crawls into bed, not caring if he was sweaty after he places the paint set in a hidden compartment known to only him. He unseals his tattooed seal and examines Kaguya's mask. He sighs and places it on the bedside table, he'll research about it later. Kakashi closes his eyes and drifts into sleep, not knowing that the mask's third eye started to glow.

* * *

Omake - A deal between to youkai

"Why do you want this paint set, Uchiha?" Tobirama says as he eyes Madara suspiciously. He clutches the paint set closer to his chest at the Uchiha's request.

"All you need to know is that I need it." Madara replies, arm cross as he stares back at Tobirama. Both of them glare at each other until Madara finally sighs. "I really need it, okay? I'll give you something in return, Senju."

"I want a feather from you. That or nothing. Your choice, Uchiha."

Madara gritts his teeth at the water youkai's request. How dare he? He starts to tap his arm and finally manages to bite out a yes. Tobirama, the little brat, grins at him and hands over the paint set as Madara pluck off a feather. They exchange their item and the tengu flies off. If he sees Tobirama any more, he might punch him.

Kagami who was there just snickers. "My clan head is so whipped."

"Ohh?"

Kagami nods his head at his sensei. "I suspect that he wanted that for Hatake-san. I heard some rumours that the wolf youkai only participated cause he wanted that prize."

"Hmm... How interesting..." Tobirama closes his eyes and shakes his head. He didn't really need the paint set but he had the perfect opportunity to get the feather. He needed it for an experiment of his and the Uchiha only gave their feathers to their love ones, which he definitely isn't one to Madara.

"So sensei, do you wanna go out sometime-"

"Kagami, stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, school is extremely hectic and my teachers are rushing to finish the syllabus so updates will be a bit erratic as my schedules really upside-down. I'll try my best to update though!
> 
> Anyways, the plot thickens and the next chapter will be about Madara and Sakumo, lol. Don't forget to comment on what you think!


End file.
